


Telephone

by Ufuroro



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ufuroro/pseuds/Ufuroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kenapa kau matikan telponku?” | Tengah malam dan Gempa tak kunjung pulang. Ratusan panggilan tak terjawab dan rasa gelisah terus menghantuinya. Kemana Gempa? </p>
<p>“Kamu mau menghabiskan malam ini begitu saja?” | “Kamu dimana, sayang...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita selingan sebelum saya meneruskan kedua fanfic saya yang lain itu. Karena namanya cerita selingan, yah, sebut ini Mini Fic. 
> 
> Terinspirasi dari lagu Telephone -Lady Gaga ft Beyonce.
> 
> Setelah ini silahkan Anda berdelusi masing-masing.
> 
> Happy reading!

_‘Sudah tengah malam...’_ batin seorang lelaki dengan ponsel di tangannya. Maniknya terus memerhatikan layar ponselnya dengan satu nama disana. Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

 

_‘Kenapa dia tidak disini...’_

 

Ia melongok ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia cari ada di jalanan yang sepi nan gelap sana.

Namun, nihil.

Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Terlihat jelas _history call_ -nya penuh dengan _misscall,_ yang hanya tertuju ke satu nama. Dan ia pun kembali menelepon orang tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya.

 

_‘Jawablah...’_

 

Dan kali ini keinginannnya terwujud. Teleponnya diangkat.  
  


“Halo? Gempa?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Telephone**

**??? x Boboiboy Gempa**

**M-rated (for safety) ; Hurt**

**BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta**

**But the whole story is mine**

 

* * *

 

 

“Kenapa kau matikan telponku?”

  
“Oh, aku sibuk.”

  
“Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa—“

  
“Hm? Kamu bilang apa? Tidak kedengaran.”

  
“Aku bilang—“

  
“Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi. Dah.”  
  
Gempa memutus sambung teleponnya dan menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya lalu berpaling pada gelas ditangannya.  
  
Ia teguk minuman di gelasnya sampai habis dan menaruhnya di meja bar. Ia pun beralih pada pria disampingnya dan mengerlingkan matanya serta tersenyum manis pada pria tersebut.

  
“Siapa tadi?”

  
Pria tersebut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gempa. Gempa tertawa kecil. Aroma vodka menguar dari mulutnya.

  
“Entah.”

  
Gempa bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik pria tersebut ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang menari dengan panasnya. Terdengar lagu favoritnya sedang diputar.

  
“Kamu mau menghabiskan malam ini begitu saja?”  


Pria tersebut mencium bibir Gempa. Gempa mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria yang lebih kekar darinya itu dan membalas ciumannya.

Pria tersebut melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai.

  
“Tentu tidak, sayang.”

 

* * *

 

Lelaki tersebut terduduk gelisah di sofa. Ia masih mencoba untuk memanggil Gempa.

 

_‘Sibuk?’_

 

Ucapan Gempa di telepon masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang penuh dengan daftar panggilannya ke ponsel Gempa. 

Ia pun langsung menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar rumahnya, tak lupa ponsel ditangannya. Ia akan menemukan Gempa, tak peduli gelapnya malam dan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit.

 

Ia akan menemukan Gempa dan meminta maaf padanya.

 

  
“Kamu dimana, sayang...”


End file.
